


Oops, My Mistake

by TheReluctantBlue



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Fluff, Josh Dun is always right, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantBlue/pseuds/TheReluctantBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Uh, so this isn't my class?"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"No it isn't, Mr. Urie."</i>
</p><p>A new teacher keeps barging into Dallon's class by mistake.</p><p>Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops, My Mistake

This new teacher has been quite the talk in campus. Frankly, Dallon is getting tired of hearing about him.

His class asked him one day about the new teacher.

_"How old is he?", "Is he single, Mr. Weekes?"_

Now if Dallon were to give an opinion about the new teacher, he'd say that the man has quite the confidence. He's the type of person who claims the attention of every single person in an entire room.  He seems like a risk taker, in which Dallon is strongly opposed to.

That's why he's pretty sure he'll never get along with him.

What's bad is that when he was in the middle of discussing one of the Shakespearean plays, Mr. Urie himself barges into his classroom, which ultimately halts the session.

The whole class stares at the new teacher, who looked like a deer in headlights. Now, it would have been hilarious, but not when he's interrupted in a class discussion.

"Can I help you?" Dallon asked, clearly unamused.

Urie turns to him then blinks. He stares at Dallon longer than necessary before the other teacher coughs, to get his attention.

"Can I help you, Mr. Urie?" Dallon asked again, starting to get annoyed by the time being wasted by the new teacher's intrusion.

The other teacher shook his head as if to snap himself out of his trance, then looks at Dallon sheepishly. "I-Is this Room 306?"

"It's the classroom in front this one."

The new teacher just stares at him. "So, this isn't my class?"

"No it isn't, Mr. Urie." 

The whole class chuckles at the teacher's mistake. But the new teacher takes it well and grins at the whole class.

"Well, at least my classroom is close to a handsome teacher such as yourself, Mr. Weekes." He winks at Dallon, making the whole class squeal and laugh with delight.

Dallon thought he heard someone from class shout 'I ship it' but he just shook it off as one of his classes' antics.

"Don't get lost next time, Mr. Urie." Dallon says sternly, hoping this man can get his point across and leave the classroom in peace.

That fails, of course, when the said teacher gives him a smirk. "I can't make promises."

 

****

 

He did it again. And it's been 3 days now.

Dallon is starting to question how the school administration hired a man who cannot even find his own classroom.

It felt like he made it his duty to make sure the new teacher doesn't get in this time.

"That sign board outside your classroom is interesting." Josh, his co-teacher says to him beside his work desk. "'Not Mr. Urie's Classroom' is going to make him go away for sure." The bleached red head teacher snickers beside him.

Dallon sighs, leaning his chin against his hand. "He's been here for three days. He should know his own classroom by now."

The other man hums in thought as he munches his sandwich. "Maybe he likes you."

That sounds illogical. Even for Josh Dun.

"What does that have to do with my predicament?" He asked Josh in confusion. It clearly doesn't make sense, after all.

"Did he talk to you after his orientation?"

Dallon remembers the first time he saw the new teacher. He had this blinding grin on his face as he introduced himself to the current faculty. He was barely listening, really. He was finishing a lesson plan for that day.

He might have remembered the other man greeting him but he was too busy to even give an enthusiastic response.

"You just ignored him? That's savage, Dal. Just savage." Josh assesses as he tsk'd at the older teacher.

"I-I didn't mean to. I was busy." He explains himself before Josh could further judge him. "And I don't think we'll get along, anyway."

"He's not a bad guy, man. He's a bit loud but he's pretty good." Josh says as he finishes his sandwich and throws the wrapper in the bin. "Just try and get to know him."

There's no harm in trying, perhaps.

 

****

 

He is never listening to Josh again.

He should never have taken off that sign board.

"I used to be in a band before I became a teacher." Mr. Urie says to his class. His lesson is now forgotten as the new teacher tells his life story, much to his irritation.

The class seem more active in raising their hands to ask their questions about Mr. Urie's life.

He should just quit his job and move to another school where they have teachers who don't interrupt his sessions.

"Don't you have a class to teach, Mr. Urie?" Dallon says politely with a forced smile. His coworkers have told him he has patience of a saint.

He doesn't know how long it'll last with this man.

"It's okay. I had them make their seat works, so I'll hang out in here while I'm waiting." He says casually. "And please, call me Brendon."

"Well, Mr. Urie. While I am pleased to hear that you're feeling welcome in my classroom, perhaps you can go to another room that doesn't disturb someone's class?" Dallon asked, continuing this polite façade that he exhibits on behalf of the students inside the room.

Bursting in anger will not help this month's pay.

The other man gives him a smug look. "Since you asked so nicely, I guess I'll return to my room."

Finally.

"Only if you accept my offer to eat lunch with me later." The new teacher announces, which causes an outrage of chatter and squeals in the classroom.

He is never listening to Josh Dun's advice ever again.

"Fine." He grumbles under his breath.

"Great! See you in lunch break!" Mr. Urie says excitedly. He thought he saw the other man giving a thumbs up at his students, before leaving his classroom.

He hates his life right now.

 

****

 

"You don't like me very much, don't you?"

Yes.

Well, of course he doesn't say that out loud. His parents taught him well not to be openly rude to people.

No matter how much they annoy you.

"We didn't exactly have a good first impression with each other, Mr. Urie." Dallon admits, which is really true. 

"You think so? You made a good impression on me when I first saw you." The new teacher says as he takes a sip of his coffee.

Well, that's not what he was expecting.

"H-How so?"

The other man places his coffee back on the table and looks at Dallon in the eyes. He's not sure if he's seeing a blush on the other man's cheeks. 

"When I first saw you, I thought you looked passionate, you know? When they told me you're one of the best teachers in this school, I just knew I was right about you." The other teacher admits, looking away from the teacher's gaze.

He didn't know Urie had such regard for him. He feels guilty for thinking less about this man.

"I'm sorry if I annoy you a lot when I enter your classroom." He apologizes, as he scratches the back of his head. "I really wanted to get to know you and talk you, so I thought I just do what I do best. But I don't think it's really helping, huh?"

It's really not helping, but this man's honest admission earns him some good points.

"Well, first of all, let me tell you that it's rude to disturb another teacher from a discussion. I don't like being interrupted." Dallon explains gently, in which he's glad the new teacher seems to be listening.

"But, after hearing your explanation, I appreciate that you did all of these in a such an... odd way." Dallon chuckles at the thought. "I find it endearing."

Dallon gives him a soft look. This man is quite a surprise.

And he doesn't mind that at all.

"C-Can I have your number?" The younger man asked all of the sudden, and Dallon is very sure he could see the other man's blush without his glasses.

It made him smile. "Sure." 

After exchanging numbers, Dallon stood up from his chair. "It's nice talking to you, but I have a class to lecture in 15 minutes."

"Oh, let's go back together."

It wasn't so bad, Dallon thought. The other man was quite chatty as they made their way back to their respective classrooms, but he smiles at it for a good reason.

Why did he ever doubt Josh Dun?

"I guess this is where we part?" Dallon announces as they reach the hall way that hold both of their adjacent rooms.

Brendon gives him a boyish grin. "Dude, stop sounding like Shakespeare. Our rooms are basically right in front of each other."

They both share a laugh that made the passing students look at them in awe as they entered to their classrooms.

With one last wave from the other man, Dallon calls him out before he goes inside the room.

"See you later, Brendon!"

The younger teacher stares at him in shock upon being called by his first name. 

Dallon will have fun making the other man blush a lot in this school year.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just random hahaha
> 
> I've been doing a lot of Brallon and this one is in my drafts so I decide to make it because I feel it hahaha
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
